dbzbt2fandomcom-20200214-history
Piccolo
One of most faithful Goku's friend, Piccolo as the great Light Grenade which overshadow otherwise averages abilities. Strategy Piccolo. Best moves Light Grenade Piccolo's gold move. A 9.800 HP worth big and fast fireball. However, it can be easily avoided by teleport, but abusing it is by far the quickest way to victory. Full Power Allow to spam Light Grenade and yet be able to enter onto Max Power Mode as soon as you have 3 Blast Stocks. There, you can harass ennemy with Violent Rush before Hyper Smashing him and use the Ki penalty trick. Then, you can use Hellzone Grenade. Particulary useful if ennemy is harassing you, and you need to often use Light Grenade. Hellzone Grenade Awesome move, but has some catches to exploit it : if ennemy is near a level's limit, some of fireballs will explode against this limit. Secondly, between the "hovering" phase of the move and the "homing" finale phase, there is a split second, allowing the ennemy to partially or fully dodge it. Even worse, if you're hit during this split second, all fireballs vanish. Finally, fireballs destroy environnement, destroying your cover as you use it. The best way to use Hellzone Grenade is by getting distance from ennemy (you can use Hyper Smash), throwing your 6 standard Ki Blasts, then to launch Hellzone Grenade when ennemy is hitten or repelling Ki Blasts. Note that it often bypass guard. If you want to spam it, take cover right after hitting the ennemy, go onto Max Power Mode again, and quit your cover, to avoid to destroy it with Hellzone Grenade, and don't forget to occup ennemy with Ki Blasts before launching Ultimate Blast, or ennemy will be able to avoid it. Correctly used, Hellzone Grenade is godly. Useful moves Violent Rush Allows to do good damages if you use Full Power and want to circumvent its Ki penalty. Rush 3 Melee combo Linking 5xA, Rush-in, 3xA, charged Heavy Finish, 4xA and then either Ground Combo or Air Combo is the best Melee combo Piccolo can pull out. Of course, Air Combo deals more damages than Ground Combo, but is harder to perform and easier to dodge. * Air Combo, including ground hit : 21 hits, 15.110 HP * Ground Combo, including ground hit : 18 hits, 11.840 HP These combos are better than ones using Grab, other finishers, or using 4xA and Flying Kick instead of 5xA and Rush-In, Extensive Grab This is a double-edge move. Grab has some range, but is slow to initiate, and can even miss if ennemy is too close ! So use it at at least step-in distance. Along with range, this grab does moderate damages (3.240) and repel the ennemy forward, allowing to charge up Ki. But there are better Melee moves. Kaikosen The paralysis is good on Piccolo, as it allows him to step-side on ennemy's back for engaging a Melee combo, possibly ending doing up 20.000+ HP damages. However, it has a high 2 Blast Stocks cost, and Blast Stocks can be used for reaching Max Power Mode, manually or not. Weak spots Special Beam Cannon Just forget it. High cost and one of the longest charge time of the game make it nearly impossible use it efficiently. Step In Sway Useless move. Against giant opponents Z-Items There are items which work the best with : # Equipment Slot +3 # Health +19 : Best resistance item (Defense +19 is second and Mystery of Sheron is last, on Majin Buu and probably on all characters). # Attack +19 : '''a # '''Blast 2 +19 : '''a # '''Ki Control : '''a # Offensive items : depends on your fighting preferences, Movelist Melee Ki Blasts MAX Power Mode Missing Techniques Blast techniques Miscellaneous '''Dragon Library description - Available form the start Piccolo doesn't need to be unlocked, he's always playable. - Outfits # "Battle mode" outfit, without cape nor hat. # "Training mode", with heavy cape and hat. - In Dragon Adventure and Ultimate Battle Z modes is playable in : is fought in :